


Sherstrade

by Sherstrade2001



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sherstrade Month, pub, watching match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: “Greg how are you doing?”“Great, Mike! I’ve been working as a constable for about three months now. Just unpacked into the new place, and how about you?” Greg asks tightening his protective hold on Sherlock as he sees the man next to Mike also.“I’ve been fine. Emily and I are engaged, just popped the question last night. Oh, by the way this is John Watson. He’s an old mate of mine. We went to Barts together, and now he’s going to start working there too. John these are the two students I was telling you about. They graduated from Oxford last year. Sherlock here is twenty-three and already has his medical license and criminal justice degree. Greg is a constable at Scotland Yard.”





	Sherstrade

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day or not, which ever. Sherstrade month day 14, not related directly to the Valentines day.
> 
> Thanks for reading please leave thoughts, kudos, ideas, or feeling, love getting feedback.
> 
> ~KM~

“Sherlock, what are you doing here, mate?” Mike Stanford asks Sherlock when he sees him enter the pub. 

 

“Oh, Greg talked me into coming and watching the game on the telly. He still doesn’t have a television.” Sherlock replies, while wryly watching the man sitting next to Mike. Then as he finishes talking Greg comes up by him and wraps his arm around his waist.

 

“Greg how are you doing?”

 

“Great, Mike! I’ve been working as a constable for about three months now. Just unpacked into the new place, and how about you?” Greg asks tightening his protective hold on Sherlock as he sees the man next to Mike also.

 

“I’ve been fine. Emily and I are engaged, just popped the question last night. Oh, by the way this is John Watson. He’s an old mate of mine. We went to Barts together, and now he’s going to start working there too. John these are the two students I was telling you about. They graduated from Oxford last year. Sherlock here is twenty-three and already has his medical license and criminal justice degree. Greg is a constable at Scotland Yard.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” John says shaking both Greg’s and Sherlock’s hand. “So, you like football, Greg. Who you going for? Chelsea or Arsenal?”

 

“Arsenal, what about you?” Greg asks easily slipping into a conversation with John.

 

“Same, I talked Mike into coming down here, because my wife is having some book club or something.” John says as he and Mike move to make room at their booth for Sherlock and Greg.

 

“Ok, Mike what are they talking about?” Sherlock asks Mike when Greg and John start talking about the players and their field positions.

 

“The players and what they do on the team.” Mike answers chuckling a little. “I’m going to go grab another beer want one too?” Mike asks Sherlock, who nods and gets up following him to the counter. They get four beers and each hand one to Greg and John, before talking about Sherlock’s work ideas. Sherlock told him about the cases he solved, and Mike kept asking more and more questions until the game was over.“So, consulting detective, you know you always will have a job at barts.” Mike shouted over John, Greg, and half the bar that were cheering, because Arsenal won.   
  
“I’m actually applying to get on the forensics team at Scotland Yard.”   
  
“Good, if you need any help just give me a ring, always good to see my star student.”   
  
“Thanks Mike, although I’m going to get Greg home now. He stays here any longer he may actually get drunk.”   
  
“Alright, I know you still have my number, and Emily would love it if you two came for dinner again.”   
  
“We’ll try, just ask her when.”   
  
“Bye Greg, Sherlock.”

 

Greg and Sherlock then left the bar and went back to Greg’s apartment. “You know Sherlock, there are a couple of things I want to ask you.” Greg says kissing his boyfriend once they get into the flat. “First question, will you move in with me. We both hate that you live with Mycroft, and most of your stuff is here anyway?”   
  
“Yes, of course.”   
  
“Ok now second question. Will you marry me? Your the love of my life and I want to spend everyday with you. I love you.”

 

“”Yes, dammit Greg, I love you and will surely marry you.” Sherlock says starting the kiss this time. Greg slides aring on Sherlock’s finger, then starts to move them towards the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001


End file.
